


Taste of Your Own Power

by plsimtryingtowrite



Category: Mythology
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Roman mythology
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsimtryingtowrite/pseuds/plsimtryingtowrite
Summary: Hi this is supposed to be a story for my class but i'm getting out of the topic here so i thought i'll just post it here and it's a waste if ill just delete it for spending hours doing this.
Relationships: Venus/Vulcanus | Vulcan (Ancient Roman Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1





	Taste of Your Own Power

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tagalog story since its supposed to be passed on a Filipino class.

Limang taon nang mag-asawa si Vulcan at Venus. Diyos ng apoy at diyosa ng pag-ibig, at kagandahan.

Araw-araw gumagawa si Vulcan ng iskultura ni Venus upang ipakita ang pagmamahal sa asawa kahit matagal na silang nagsasama. Dahil sa malusog na relasyon ng dalawa ay nagbunga ito ng isang anghel, pinangalanan nila itong Cupid. Namana nito ang kapangyarihan ng kanyang ina kaya’t sya’y tinanyagang diyos ng pag-ibig.

Sa ikapitong kaarawan ni Cupid ay ginawan sya ng kanyang ama ng pana at palaso. Natuwa si Cupid sa regalo ng ama at agad itong sinubukang gawin sa kagubatan. Nakita ni Venus ang anak na papunta sa kagubatan kaya’t tinanong n’ya ang anak kung anong gagawin nito.

“Saan ka patungo, anak?” tanong ni Venus pagkatapos tawagin ang anak. Lumapit si Cupid at masayang sinagot ang ina, “Susubukan ko po itong regalo ni ama sa akin.”

Tumango si Venus at napagtantong wala pa syang regalong ibinigay sa anak. Hinawakan ni Venus ang pana at palaso ni Cupid at binigyan ito ng kapangyarihan, “Kung sino man ang mataman ng pana at palaso na ito ay nakatadhanang maging magkasintahan sa habang buhay, sa hirap at ginhawa, sa sakit man o kalusugan.” Pagkabigkas ni Venus ng mga salitang ito ay nagkaroon na ng kapangyarihan ang pana at palaso ni Cupid. 

Nagpasalamat ang batang Cupid sa ina at agad na pumasok sa kagubatan. Habang naglalakbay sa kagubatan ay nakita niya si Mars, ang diyos ng digmaan, tumakbo sya kay Mars at ipinakita ang kanyang armas. “Tingnan mo, Mars. Ginawan ako ng ama ng pana, at palaso at binigyan naman ng ina ng kapangyarihan ito.” Lumapit si Mars kay Cupid at tiningnan ang armas, “Napakaganda ng materyales na ginamit ng iyong ama, ano naman ang kapangyarihang inilagay ni Venus dito?” 

Nakalimutan ni Cupid ang kapangyarihang ibinigay ng kanyang ina sa armas kaya’t kinuha n’ya ito at, “Hindi ko na matandaan, maari ko bang subukan sa inyo?” Tumawa si Mars at kompyansang pumayag sa kahilingan ng bata. Tumindig ng mataas at matatag si Mars para salubungin ang pana ni Cupid.

Tumagos sa baluti ni Mars ang pana at biglang naglaho. Walang kakaibang nangyari kay Mars kaya’t nagtaka si Cupid sa nangyari. Umuwi ito ng malungkot at pinuntahan ang ina, “Ina, wala naman pong nangyari sa aking armas. Sinubukan ko po ito kay Mars ngunit naglaho lang ang pana.” 

Lumapit si Venus sa kanyang anak at niyakap ito. Dulot ng awa na nararamdaman nya sa kanyang anak ay hindi nya napansin na hawak parin ng anak ang pana at natamaan sya nito ng hagkan nya ito.

Dahil dito ay naging magkasintahan si Mars at Venus. Labis na nasaktan si Vulcan sa nangyari at huminto sa paggawa ng iskultura. Gabi-gabi itong pumupunta sa mansyon ni Mars upang mabalik ang asawa sakanya ngunit masyadong makapangyarihan ang pana ni Cupid para magising muli sa katotohanan si Venus.

Humingi ng tulong si Vulcan kay Jupiter, ang hari ng mga diyos. Pumayag si Jupiter na tulungan si Vulcan ngunit mayroong kapalit at iyon ay ang humingi ng tulong mula kay Diana, kakambal ni Apollo. Sumang-ayon si Vulcan at sinimulang hanapin si Diana. Pana at palaso rin ang gamit na armas ni Diana, maaari nitong makita kung saang parte ng katawan ni Venus nakatusok ang pana ni Cupid at makuha ito gamit ang isang kahon na kayang kuhain ang pana ni Cupid mula sa ina nito.

Nahanap nya si Diana at pinakiusapang iligtas ang asawa nya. Pumayag si Diana at pinuntahan ang mansyon ni Mars, pumasok sila rito at hinanap si Venus na kasalukuyang natutulog katabi si Mars. Ginamit ni Diana ang kahon at nakuha ang pana sa katawan ni Venus at Mars. Nagising si Venus mula sa kapangyarihang ibinigay nya sa kanyang anak na s’ya rin ang nakatanggap. At simula noon ay naging masaya ulit ang pamilya ni Vulcan at bumalik na sa dati si Venus at Mars.


End file.
